Videos comprise a number of video frames ordered in a sequence. Longer videos typically include several video frames. Analyzing a video to generate and/or determine information related to the video typically requires a sequential analysis of each frame of the video until the entire video is processed. As such, an output representing the entire video is only fully realized once every frame has been processed.
Typically, for some types of video, content may be captured continuously (e.g., without user controlled cuts and/or transitions) such that it begins recording before of an event and/or experience and may not stop recording until after the event and/or experience has ended. Such continuous capture video content may be long in duration.